The present invention relates to shock absorbers for use in automotive vehicles and more particularly to vibration dampers of the type which are mounted upon the shock absorber and are electromagnetically actuated to damp vibrations. More specifically, the damper valve is mounted within the piston rod and the piston rod forms a part of the magnetic circuit for the valve.